Breaking The Night
by FeliciaTheGoat
Summary: Tobias is A vampire Natara encounters unexpectadly and she get's turned, but how will she face the world and her job without hurting anyone close to her.
1. Chapter 1

**Heller Everybody :) , So I Need To Delete My Other Story I Think :/ Before My Account Get's Deleted Sooo Yers...But I've Had This Story In My Head For The Past 3 Or 4 Weeks So Yah And Thanks For The Reviews For Addicted I Was Proud Of Myself So Again Thanks Again :) I Would Like To Thank NiekaWow, Lovelyones, bugreid, mozzi-girl, HopelessRomantic1994 Your Reviews Made Me So So Happy! Ok Sorry I'll Shutup Now...**

**Chapter 1**

_**I walk out of the precinct with Mal trailing behind offering to give me a ride until i stopped right in my tracks, resulting in Mal slamming into me unaware. I don't want to be mean to him but i turn around with a hearty smile and turn down his offer to give me a ride.**_

**Mal:** Come on Nat, it's sprinkling out and it might rain harder, it's ok your house is just a few bl,

**Natara:** Exactly Mal, just a few blocks away and i walk quick so don't worry about me ok, Goodnight Mal.

**_I stand on the tip of my toes and pull Mal into a sweet, warm, goodnight kiss. As i walk away i feel Mal's eyes on me as i walk away but i ignore it and walk to the direction of my apartment considering it was only a few blocks away. I zip my black leather jacket a few centimeters up and tuck my hands in my pockets because i start to feel the january chill when we're in april but still. I turn left like i usually go into the alley leading to my apartment. I try not to make eye contact with the other person walking towards me because it dangerous at nights like these dark, cold, rainy. I hardly pay attention that i accidently bump into them and trip. I scurry to get up so i turn around trying to pull myself up but am met with an angry man._**

**Natara:** I'm so sorry sir i didn't..mean...

_**I get lost into his blood red eyes, but snap into reality and realize that eyes aren't supposed to be red, neither do they glow. I jump up and run as fast as i can to my apartment just a few more steps closer but the man is instantly in front of me making me get off balance and slip.**_

_**The dark and mysterious man chokes me and slams me into the brick wall so forcefully. He slowly tilts my head to the side exposing my neck.**_

**Unkown Man:**So beautiful and precious, i can almost taste your sweet blood in my mouth. It's hard to find sweet blood cattle nowadays but you my dear, are perfect. I promise it won't hurt, for now...

_**I am shocked by his sudden use of words. The uknown man has now opened his mouth revealing his pointy fangs. I gasp in horror and try to struggle out of this man's grip but he is simply too strong. I Scream at the top of my lungs for somebody to help me but can't i give up and close my eyes hoping that this man would leave me alone. Then the pain hit me unlike any in my career. I was now growing weaker and weaker, losing too much blood hoping in great theory that he would stop but he still hasn't. My body groes limp. As i see the man lift up his head he gently plants a kiss on my forehead right when i black out completely.**_

**Mal P.O.V**

_**I'm trying to call Natara but her phone simply won't answer. Call after call and still the same damn thing. I want to go to her apartment but she probably isn't answering because i'm too much of a worrier, but how could you not worry with today's society.**_

**Mal:**Hey Nat it's Mal, iv'e been trying to reach you but you're not picking up the phone. I just wanted to see how you're doing, and yeah i know it's 10 at night but you know how i am so please pick up.

_**I put my phone down and try to concentrate on other things than Natara even though it's hard to not think about her. I close my eyes and drift asleep.**_

* * *

_**Soooooooooooo Is This A Good Story So Far Then I'll Continue It In Later Updates This Is Just The First Chapter Not Sure If You Think It's A Good Story To Continue It But To Me It's Ok. Please Rate And Review && Favorite Por Favor?! :D Honestly I Really Don't Care If The Reviews Are Bad Or Good :) Message Me For Ideas?!**___


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating quickly i was going** **do it**** 2 days after but my relatives came by and i have the Color Run coming up so i spent all of yesterday after school running 5 miles and am planning on running it again after i post this if there is still time. Thank you for reviewing it means so much to me im having some troubles writing this story thats why my ideas are not doing so well but i'm trying my hardest though. i also don't like the description for my story and i'm kinda wanting to change that, it's not really the main point in my story so yahh :D Enjoy !**

**Chapter 2**

**I wake up in my apartment, _My Aparment!_ I thought i was dead after what happened but i'm lucky. All i can remember from yesterday's weird events was when that man bit my neck, that's when my eyes fluttered shut and i'm out cold. **

**Natara:**Ugghh...stupid headache.

**I stir awake from my sleep strecthing my arms out, i felt a killer headache and a soreness coming from my neck. i shrugged it off ready for relaxing today. I walk over to the curtains and open them up. The sunlight hit my whole body. I jerk away and scream at the top of my lungs searching for shade. I crouch my legs to my body. That is when i see a figure appear in front of me, it was that same man whom i met in the alley yesterday. I run to the kitchen carefully avoiding the light not wanting to have another episode and lunge for the knife. As i turn around the man is behind me. **

**Uknown** **Man: **I wouldn't do that if i were you.

**I don't listen to a word he says all i do is follow my instincts and my instincts say to kill this man. I plunge the knife aiming at his heart when his strong hands grip my wrist just inches from his heart, with a slight smirk on his pale** **face.**

**Unknown** **Man: **Told you.

**Natara:** WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!? LEAVE ME ALONE BEFORE I CALL MY BOYFRIEND OVER TO KICK YOUR ASS!

**Unknown Man:** Please just let me explain to you what is happening with your transformation.

**Natara:** HELP ME WITH WHA...Transformation? What do you mean by transformation?

**I look into his eyes and spot understanding deep within. I slowly lower the knife bringing his hands down with me not breaking eye contact. I put the knife away and sneak up on the curtains and swiftly close the curtains without getting burned. I made my way to the bed with this man in stowe. We both sit on the edge synchronously, but not too close.**

**Unknown Man: **My name is Tobias, and i am a vampire. i can't say how sorry i am for turning you. But your'e going to need my help with your transformation**.**

**Natara:**...A VAMPIRE!

**Tobias quickly closed my mouth with his hand which was quite sweaty. i swatted his hand away**

**Tobias: **You cannot tell anybody for Quentin our ruler will kill you and the ones closest to you.

**He has a thick russian accent onto him.**

**Natara: **Okayy, i'm Natara. Then what do you need to tell me about my so called _transformation, _wait wait wait wait here.

**I get up from the bed both hands rubbing my temples.**

**Natara: **I'm a vampire now, right?

**Tobias: **Not yet, but you'll know when your'e turning, you'll feel the effects soon enough.

**i feel a sharp pain in my stomach almost as if knives are revolving in my stomach right now. i run hastily to the kitchen scanning the fridge for food or anything i can get my hands on. i gulf down two pizzas in a matter of minutes wanting more and more not watching what i eat. I see Tobias peek through the archway leading connecting to the kitchen i look at him with a death glare. I see Tobias chuckling to himself and shaking his head**

**Natara: **What's so funny?

**Some food spit out of my mouth as i say it.**

**Tobias: **Well Natara, as you may know this is the first sign of the transformation...It's feeding time.

* * *

**Ooohhhhhhh i'm so sorry for ending it but i assure you the next chapter will be better than this one. Please favorite, review, and all that good stoof :) i hope you are enjoying this story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRRYYYYYYYY OKAAAYYYY?!** **I didn't mean to leave u out there without another update. I Was grounded and i was busy with projects for school :( ! When i'm sorry i really mean i'm sorry i wish i could give you a sorry card. But here's your update. Oh And MY BIRTHDAY IS ON FRIDAYY! YEAHHHH! Gonna celebrate it on Saturday :/. Happy monday that means let's see for me it's the last full week of school then again we get out the 29th of May. Oh well i hope everyone has a great summer. Who's watching the new adventure time today and regular show? I know i amm...ok focus well i hope you enjoy this chapter oh and thanks for all my reviewers! I LOVE YOU :D! Nom Nom Nom...Sorry too much sugar for me...**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Natara:**So what about sunlight? somehow it's not a problem?

**Tobias:**We carry around our own pendants that protect us.

**Tobias holds up his own pendant. It's a sapphire like gem but shaped into a katana with a snake wrapped around it. I hold it in fascination holding it close to my eyes my mouth open in huge astonishement.**

**Natara:**Wowww...Do i get one of these things.

**Tobias chuckles a little snatching the pendant away from my hands. I Give him a frown. He hands me another pendant but this time the pendant was a plain emerald oval gem. He gave it to me curling it in my hands. He keeps his hands over mine looking me in the eye. **

**Tobias:**This is the one and only pendant i'm going to give you. If you lose it then you better get used to staying indoors forever, until night sheds. You will never find another pendant like this. Remember to always take it with you too.

**I nod. Tobias is at the door holding it for me, he has my coat in the other hand waiting for me to take it from him.**

**Tobias:**I'm assuming you're hungry then? You look out of balance,even more paler than you are since your transformation. You're going to be needing blood once a week Natara.

**I clutch my stomach stopping it from growling but fail at doing so. I put on my black leather jacket and head to a nearby park seeing that there are only couples holding hands walking around, swinging together, some just making-out on the park bench. I check my watch and see that it's 10:47. Tobias and i sit under a tree that shades us out of the scene. I inhale fresh metallic blood in my nose. My stomach growls even louder than before the night is full of life, something that i don't even have anymore.**

**Natara:**When can i feed? I'm craving blood.

**I shut my eyes taking one more whiff getting up. Oh i am going to kill somebody tonight. I shake my head getting that thought out of my head. How can i kill someone!? What's wrong with you Natara that's not you. Don't make the hunger get to you. I turn my head fighting my thoughts. Another part of me is saying _KILL, KILL, KILL. _I look over to Tobias confused. I feel my fangs lengthen. I cry a silent scream in my head from the pain of my gums. I gently touch my two new pointy teeth. I take out a compact mirror and look at myself. What have i become? The outside around my eyes have black veins visible. My eye color has changed to a dark violet. My skin almost pale from not feeding, pale like porcelain china.**

**Tobias:**It's your choice, but make sure to pick someone who is not cared about. Who has no relationship with another. Perhaps a loner? You can move swiftly so make the feed quick and meet me on the other side of the street.

**Natara:**Are you sure that i have to kill someone to satisfy my hunger?

**Tobias:**I'm sorry but yes, that's the only way we could live. You could get away with drinking animal blood but sooner or later you'll need human blood to fulfill your hunger. Go on, it's your choice.

**Tobias outstretches his hand giving me a slight shove out of our dark spot.**

**Natara:**But one mo...

**I Look behind me finding no one. That's when i see Tobias on the other side of the street waving me off.**

**Natara:**Ohhh...so that's what he means when he says _swiftly._

**I turn my head back and forth, my body in a running position ready to capture anyone who comes my way. There is a woman i see who is walking alone. That's when i almost rush after her.I See A man jogging to her side pulling her into a kiss. He looks away scared. I Can sense his emotions, i can hear his sweat trickling down his forehead. He get's down on one knee proposing to her. She says yes kissing him more strongly this time, with much passion. I look away saddened. Mal can never propose to me, For god sakes i'm a vampire now. How will he even take it? He will never love me for who i am, i'm a blood sucking monster. Dead. I'm never going to ever love someone anymore, not without taking the risk of killing them.**

**I cock my head to the right where i see a man in casual clothes. Hands tucked in pockets, shoulders looks like he doesn't even care about himself, a young man out here at this time of night. The perfect target for Natara. Without thinking i am on him biting into him, the tenderness and warmness of his skin makes my back arch in a way. I keep sucking and sucking. The smell of his cologne comforts me. His cologne smelling somewhat like Mal's. **

**The sweet taste fades as i drain the last bit of blood from him. I hurry up and carry him on my shoulder taking him to a spot where no one will find him. Behind a beat up moldy dumpster in a dark and damp alley. I drop him easily surprised by my new attribute of strength. I look over to the park seeing that no one saw, same people doind what they were doing, unaware of what just happened right in front of them.**

**Tobias:**What a wise choice Natara. I would've picked the same person. Now your next mission is to hide your features from the humans. You will have to go to work tomorrow and act casual, do not act obvious. You will also have to keep your fangs contained when you see or smell blood. It is a hard task to do so, failing will get you killed.

**Natara:**How will i tell my partner and boyfriend Mal? He is going to have to know sooner or later.

**Tobias:**Whenever you feel the time is right, the choice is yours. But be prepared for the consequences. You should know Natara. Any human knowing this is as dangerous as it is for so many reasons. If you ever tell anyone you will be putting their lives at risk. I need to get back to Quentin before he questions for my disappearance.

**Natara:**Who's Quentin?

**Tobias:**You will get to meet him when he's ready for you. Just not now.

**With that Tobias is gone and i'm left alone.**


End file.
